


3:25

by junheesbabyboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Insomnia, Kisses, Nonbinary Felix, i don’t know why i wrote this it was just in the drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheesbabyboy/pseuds/junheesbabyboy
Summary: chris cant sleep so felix helps.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 40





	3:25

it was 3:25 in the morning when chris decided his efforts to sleep were all likely fruitless. he quietly threw the duvet off from his body and tucked his lover in a little tighter with the extra material. the man stopped to throw on a shirt, and tiptoed to the kitchen. he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap, downing it all in one go. then filling it up once more and setting it on the countertop. chris looked at the glass. half full. half empty? the water inside was still. it had finally found its shape. it was at rest. rest. he should be resting. he should be cuddled up with his lover, dreaming of picnic dates and strawberry dresses. but no. he was wide awake. his mind ran for a little longer like that, he didn’t even notice another presence until there was arms around his waist and a pair of slightly chapped lips on his neck. 

“come back to bed, it’s late.” felix mumbled. their voice raspy and lower then typical with sleep.

“i’ll be there soon, pixie. go get yourself comfy again.” chris mumbled in return.

“i’m only comfy when you’re with me. let’s go back to sleep.” felix whined, sounding silly in a low pitch.

“... okay. let’s go.” he couldn’t help complying with his lover. he’d do anything for them. 

felix took chris’ hand, leading their boyfriend to their shared room. felix grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head before doing the same with theirs. they had always preferred skin to skin cuddling. the couple felt as though it brought them closer.

felix let chris rest in his arms, petting his hair and peppering kisses on his neck.

chris’ breathing eventually evened out, and he enjoyed a dreamless sleep as the sun rose.


End file.
